The present invention relates to a process and device for removing an object to be cut. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for collecting an asbestos layer by suction and simultaneously cutting the same, and further carrying the asbestos to a carrier container in order to maintain a sanitary and safe operational environment for individuals engaging in removing the asbestos layer. In removing the asbestos layer, dust and waste generated exert a bad influence upon the human body, which causes serious problems.
Previously, in removing the sprayed asbestos, a work field for removing the asbestos was closely covered with a vinyl sheet in order to prevent scattering of asbestos dust. Additional load was applied to the inside thereof. Thereafter, the asbestos was scraped onto a floor by means of a scraper, brush and large aspirator for use, while spraying or sprinkling water or wetting material thereon in order to reduce the fugacity of the asbestos thus cut. Therefore, according to the conventional removing process of the asbestos, asbestos dust hangs over the work field, which caused a considerably poor operational environment. Furthermore, in employing the large aspirator, scraping and suctioning of the asbestos layer were separately carried out, complicating the operation while suspended dust density within the work field increased. As a result, a worker or any other person standing in the vicinity of said worker was thereby adversely affected. Furthermore, since no apertures in the shape of a window are perforated in the wall surface of an attachment connected to the conventional aspirator
through a hose, it is difficult to easily move or shift the face of said attachment due to close suction of a suction inlet onto the wall surface.